The First Night
by Bearandthebigbluebox
Summary: Rose and the 10th doctor express their feelings for each other, physically at least. Smut with somewhat of a story line. One-shot


She was never good at minding rules. It was no different with the doctor. He had told her time and time again not to wander off, but Rose Tyler was a curious girl. She had all of space and time at her fingertips, and she didn't want to miss any of it.

It was one of those times when she was exploring that she tripped. She fell face first into the hard-packed, simulated soil of whatever space station they were on now. She looked back to see a thick root wrapped around her ankle. Rose tried to crawl forward, but she couldn't go anywhere. She waited frightened, hoping that there was nothing that could come after her while she was stuck alone. If she was going to die, which she had often prepared herself for, she wanted to doctor to be by her side. She knew it was silly, but they were thick as thieves. He was her best friend, and she'd only known him two years. She had complete faith that he would come find her. Her doctor.

She ended up waiting about twenty minutes before he ran by and almost missed her.

"Ahem… doctor?" she coughed noisily.

"Oh yes, Rose! I was wondering where you'd run off to!" He exclaimed as her turned to face her.

"Ya know me, just been laying around." She joked as he used his sonic screwdriver to get her free and pull her up.

"Right, well time's up for that! We've got to run now!" He said as he took her hand and led her through the artificial jungle.

They finally stopped running when they got to the console room of the tardis. Falling over in exhaustion, they laid on the floor panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"So what exactly were we running from?" She questioned him, quirking up one eyebrow.

"Ah, you see, it's sort of a long story. Basically I've met these aliens in a previous regeneration and they weren't too happy to see me again, seeing as how I obstructed their plan to conquer the world. Well really they were planning on using it for…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" She giggled to stop his rambling.

Grinning himself, the doctor got up and made his way over to Rose.

"Better take you to the medical bay and make sure your ankle's alright." He suggested gently.

"Noooo… You can't make me move another meter!" She moaned from her sprawled out position on the floor.

Without saying another word he scooped her up with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. Blushing softly, Rose leaned her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel both of his heartbeats and his labored breathing.

Once they had reached their destination, he laid her down on the mat and smiled down at her. She returned it with one of her tongue in teeth smiles and said jokingly, "You know, I don't really think you're a real doctor!"

He simply rolled his eyes at her. "Please! Almost a thousand years old and you think I can't help a sprained ankle?"

"Prove it." She challenged him playfully.

He pretended to look exasperated at her before moving around to her ankle and rolling up the leg of her trousers. He gently prodded her foot to see here it was tender, and rubbed some sort of salve onto her skin. It felt warm at first, and then tingly and Rose marveled as the pain drifted away. He gingerly wrapped it up in gauze and pulled her trouser leg back down before looking up at her face expectantly.

"Okay, that was pretty good." She admitted.

"Good? I'm bloody brilliant, Rose Tyler!" He exclaimed proudly.

She giggled again and sat up to wrap her arms around his neck

"Thank you, my brilliant, clever doctor!" She said, only half joking as she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you…" He trailed off softly when he saw he look on her face. Well really with his superior hearing he could tell that her heart rate was accelerating and he knew she was nervous. It wasn't hard for him to put two and two together and figure out what she wanted. He ran his hands down her sides before wrapping them around his waist and kissed her softly on her plump, pink kips. He loved how pillowy they felt. Rose sat shocked for a second, then realizing what was happening, returned his kiss. She leaned into him, smelling his unique scent and enjoying the feeling of his lips as she ran her tongue across them. She couldn't quite believe it. The doctor was snogging her, and if she was honest, he was better at it than any other bloke she'd been with. They continued for a while like that, Rose sitting up on the mat, and the doctor bending down to meet her

"Um doctor… Would ya mind if we took this to a more… comfortable… location?" Rose whispered nervously.

"Ah right, that would be preferable. Let's see there's the library, swimming pool, console room…"

She gave him a quick peck to stop him from rambling.

"Do you have a… bedroom?"

At this his face got very red. "Right. Bedroom. Of course. This way." He mumbled gruffly before picking her up as he had before and guiding them to the room that suspiciously appeared a few feet from the med bay. He laid her down gently on the simple bed with tardis-blue sheets. She looked around at his plain room and smiled at him standing awkwardly by the door. She motioned him over to her then grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down next to her. Sensing that he was going to be shy, Rose climbed up onto him and straddled his waist.

"Rose…" He said breathlessly as he gripped her thighs.

"Shhh…" she whispered as she put a finger to his lips.

She loosened his tie and lifted it over his head before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and helping him to shrug it off. She explored his chest with her cool fingertips. She was tentative at first, but then she ran her hands over the length of his skinny, yet muscular abdomen and arms. The doctor got the clue that it was his turn and grabbed her jumper by her waist and pulled it over her head. He lost all previous inhibition at the sight before him. Her full breasts were popping out of a hot pink bra, and her face was slightly flushed. Reaching behind her to unclasp her bra and let her breasts loose, he pulled her close to him so that the rested on his chest. He kissed her passionately, one hand pawing at her and pinching her nipple, while the other rubbed at the soft skin at the base of her spine. Rose's hands gripped his spiky hair roughly, making sure he couldn't move from the position they were in. She eventually wiggled down so she could trail soft, warm kisses down his jaw to his neck, sucking and scraping her teeth on the sensitive skin there. It was too much for the doctor to handle. He grabbed her hips and flipped them over so he was on top of her. He reached down to unbutton her trousers and she lifted her bum to help him pull them off. He gaped as he realized he had Rose Tyler to himself, laying on his bed in nothing but her knickers. He decided he wasn't going to waste this opportunity to keep their friendship intact. He was willing to take the risk to be with her physically.

He licked a line up the inside of one warm, thick thigh to the edge of the fabric and pulled them down her leg with his teeth. Feeling encouraged by her little moan, he went straight for her sweet spot. Flicking it back and forth with his tongue, he reveled in how she tasted. He had his hands on her bum, pulling her closer to him when her hips bucked away. He brought one hand to the front and slowly pushed in a finger, still keeping pressure with his mouth. The gasp she let out was music to his ears. He continued this for a bit until she pleaded him in a sultry voice, "Doctor, fuck me. Please fuck me already".

He didn't need to be asked twice.

He took off his own trousers and pants and pressed his hardness against her soft stomach, while giving her a kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he aligned himself with her. He pushed in and swore gruffly in Gallifreyan. He had never experienced something so utterly heavenly. Rose, too was ecstatic, she was impressed by how large the doctor was, and by his rhythm as he pumped in and out of her. It wasn't long before they both came undone and climaxed together. Rose let out a loud cry, fingernails scraping down his back. The doctor stayed inside of her, holding her close while they both panted. Finally, he laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her head to his chest. She nuzzled the soft hair on his chest with her nose and hummed contentedly. The doctor simply smiled. He had his beautiful companion in his arms, face flushed and hair disheveled, because of him.

"I love you." She said softly.

He waited until her eyes closed and her breathing evened out before closing his own eyes and whispering, "I love you too, Rose Tyler".


End file.
